This invention relates to a voice control system, a voice control method, a recording medium storing a program for executing the method, a navigation system using the system, method, and recording medium, a navigation apparatus using the voice control system, and a vehicle installing the navigation apparatus and in particular to a voice control system, a voice control method, and a voice control recording medium for decoding voice data coded on different standards, particularly voice data coded in Pulse Code Modulation (PCM) and voice data coded in Adaptive Differential Pulse Code Modulation (ADPCM) on Navigation Kenkyukai (Navigation Research Association) standard and CD-ROM XA standard and transferring the resultant data to a D/A converter, a navigation system using the system, method, or recording medium, a navigation apparatus using the voice control system, and a vehicle installing the navigation apparatus.
FIG. 21 is a schematic block diagram to show an example of a conventional voice control system. In the figure, numeral 201 is count means for counting a value in a cycle of 22.05 kHz, numeral 202 is data storage means for temporarily storing voice data sent from the outside by a first voice data signal, numeral 208 is write count means for counting according to a data write signal, numeral 209 is data write means for writing voice data sent from the outside by the first voice data signal into the data storage means 202 according to a count output from the write count means 208, numeral 203 is data read means for reading voice data from the data storage means 202 according to a six-bit count of the count means 201, numeral 204 is decode means for decoding the voice data read by the data read means 203 based on the ADPCM on the Navigation Research Association standard, numeral 205 is data synchronization means for outputting the voice data output from the decode means 204 in synchronization with a synchronizing signal, numeral 206 is parallel/serial data conversion means (P/S data conversion means) for converting the 16-bit voice data output from the data synchronization means 205 into one-bit voice data, and numeral 207 is frequency division means for dividing a basic synchronizing signal and giving resultant synchronizing signals to the count means 201, the data synchronization means 205, and the P/S data conversion means 206.
The operation of the described conventional voice control system is as follows: To decode stereo voice data coded in the ADPCM on the Navigation Research Association standard, the conventional voice control system stores voice data sent in 16-bit units from the first voice data signal in FIG. 21 in the data storage means 202 by the data write means 209 while counting from 0 to 15 according to a data write signal by the write count means 208.
Next, the data storage means 202 and the voice data coded in the ADPCM will be discussed with reference to FIG. 22. The data storage means 202 can store 256-bit data as a 16-.times.16-bit matrix and the voice data input in 16-bit units is stored in rows in the order of row (1) to row (16). The stereo voice data coded in the ADPCM on the Navigation Research Association standard is made up of 64 data pieces each consisting of four bits per sound group. Of the 64 data pieces, four data pieces of L range, L filter, R range, and R filter are parameter data for decoding voice data and the remaining 60 data pieces of L0 to L29 and R0 to R29 are coded sample data. The L range, L filter, and L0 to L29 are left voice data and the R range, R filter, and R0 to R29 are right voice data.
The count means 201 in FIG. 21 counts from 0 to 63 as a count signal in FIG. 23 according to a first synchronizing signal (22.05 kHz) from the frequency division means 207. The data read means 203 outputs the voice data stored in the data storage means 202 as a second voice data signal in FIG. 23 four bits at a time in the order of row (1) column I, row (1) column III, row (1) column II, row (1) column IV, row (2) column I, row (2) column III, row (2) column II, row (2) column IV, . . . row (16) column IV in FIG. 22 according to a count signal from the count means 201.
The range data, the filter data, and the sample data output from the data storage means 202 in FIG. 21 are input to the decode means 204 and are decoded to 16-bit voice data based on the ADPCM on the Navigation Research Association standard, then output as a third voice data signal as shown in FIG. 23. The third voice data signal is output as a fourth voice data signal as shown in FIG. 23 according to a second synchronizing signal (11.025 kHz) and a third synchronizing signal (44.1 kHz) from the data synchronization means 205.
The fourth voice data signal is converted from parallel data into serial data as shown in FIG. 24 by the P/S data conversion means 206 according to a serial control signal (2.82 MHz), then output as a fifth voice data signal. This fifth voice data signal is output together with an LR control signal (88.2 kHz) and the serial control signal (2.82 MHz) from the voice control system to a D/A converter.
However, in the configuration of the conventional voice control system, when the voice data is transferred to the D/A converter, the voice data on the CD-ROM XA standard differs from that on the Navigation Research Association standard in sampling frequency, the number of sample data pieces, and storage method in CD-ROM; resultantly, one voice control system cannot decode the voice data coded in the ADPCM systems based on the different standards of the CD-ROM XA standard and Navigation Research Association standard and separate voice control systems are required for the voice data on the CD-ROM XA standard and that on the Navigation Research Association standard. To process both the voice data coded on the CD-ROM XA standard and that on the Navigation Research Association standard, the circuitry scale is enlarged.